


Bonded

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Haruno Sakura, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, And wanted to keep Pet upbeat, Finally wrote something tragic and dark, Fucky anatomy, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Part of Pet but with a different tone, Uchiha on Uchiha assholery, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: Thirteen years after the events in Pet, things are shifting in the Clan again.Itachi makes use of being overlooked.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of the Pet Series but, until now, Pet has been light with moderate dark spots. This goes tragic and hella dark so I'm writing it (because I write for me) as sort of a separate side trail because I liked the tone set previously and don't want to tarnish it.
> 
> I heavily hesitated because I feel this will get OC heavy and I honestly hate OCs. I try to use them only when I absolutely need to but starting this will require it.
> 
> I'm going to give up on ending any specific series from here on because I'm just lying to myself haha I have one other part I'm currently working on for Pet so there will be much to come. The other one is a prequel so there's that.
> 
> Lastly, I frequently go over my work multiple times and oh my god there's so much wrong with my spelling/grammar and I sincerely appreciate those of you who ignore my blatant lack of a beta.

"What a cute little girl~" Says Kimi as she pinches the child's cheeks.

The child frowns. "I'm a fuckin boy."

"Language," Calls Mikoto as she paces around the room, helping Izumi and Sasuke get things ready for Michio's twelfth birthday.

"It's not his fault," Argues Naruto. "She thought Naoki was a girl."

"Language," Says the raven haired woman as she playfully taps Naruto on the nose. She's smiling but her aura tells Sakura that she will one hundred percent stab the blonde if he keeps this up.

"Touya," Calls Sakura, "Could you go and get your father?"

"Which one?" Snarks the boy.

The pink haired woman's expression becomes grim and her son skitters from the room almost as fast as Shisui himself.

"Okaa," Says Naoki, "You knew Touya would say that." 

"Did I?" She asks Itachi's son. 

He quiets, well aware that today is not the day to irk his mother. 

"The boy said you needed me," Says Shisui. "What is it?" 

Her eyes roll. "Can you hang up this banner? Mikoto-san and I are too short." 

Touya glances around. "Hey Naoki," He says. 

The dark haired child looks to his brother. "Aa?" 

"You notice all the damn old people are here? They don't normally give a sh--" Mikoto's fiery gaze turns toward him. "-- Care about birthdays." 

Naoki shrugs. "I think they're excited because Michio-sama presented alpha." 

Sakura finds it odd that Itachi's son -- The one who should have rightfully been the next Head -- refers to his cousin by rank. 

"Fuckin dumb," Mutters Touya. 

She ruffles his pink, curly hair. Touya had also presented this year. 

And he'd presented as omega. It had shaken Shisui -- Scared him to the core. He never let the boy catch on, but he and Itachi had many arguments about how they should approach their new conundrum. 

Shisui wanted him hidden away. Itachi wanted him to live a normal life. 

It didn't surprise Sakura that Shisui would drastically panic after seeing the way Itachi and other omega had been treated up to this point. 

After watching the older omega fight hard for his autonomy and rights to his own body. 

Naoki had yet to present, but Itachi has already presumed he would be omega considering the genetics at play.

So they've raised him to expect it. Taught him how to cope and handle all of the potential issues that would arise from it so he can meet it head-on instead of worrying. 

It isn't long before the party is full swing.

"It's weird, isn't it," Says Michio as he stands between his cousins. Both of Sakura's sons look to him. 

"That everyone is here?" Says Touya. "Feels like a set up." 

The raven haired boy frowns. "I was afraid you'd say that." 

"I got that sixth sense, NJ." 

Naoki rolls his eyes. "Only for trouble."

A brunette with bright blue eyes and tan skin comes to stand beside Naoki. "What are we whispering about?" 

Toshiyuki is Izumi's second son. Naruto's first. From what Sakura had heard from Shisui, it was an attempt on the part of voluptuous woman to make the Jinchuuriki's lot in life easier.

Sakura can tell her teammate has really enjoyed being a dad.

"That something is off," Says Michio. "Touya is right." 

So Sakura waits as the kids and adults chat and socialize. There's presents and cake and all around friendly contentment amongst the Uchiha. Especially Mikoto and Fugaku who had loosened up a lot over their time as grandparents. They'd handed the Clan over to Sasuke and Izumi when Michio had turned three.

They've treated Touya the exact same as Naoki and Toshiyuki the same as Michio. 

"Good evening!" Says a little old lady. "I'm glad everyone could attend!" 

Touya and Naoki look to Sakura. "Okaa?" They whisper simultaneously. 

She notes their grandparents share a confused glance. 

Izumi and Sasuke don't seem worried about it, but Sakura has learned never to trust the Uchiha Elders. 

"Happy birthday to our intelligent and gifted Michio!" She says. "The next Head after our current who has led us into a time of peace." 

Most know it had been Fugaku who had given blood, sweat, and tears into the Uchiha Clan and keeping it from annihilation, but he seems content to nod along while Sasuke receives the praise. 

Sasuke isn't. "My father did that. I've simply followed the path he's laid." 

There's pride in the eyes of her father-in-law. Sakura watches father and son share a moment of understanding and warmth. 

The crone continues as though Sasuke hadn't interrupted. "And I'm pleased to announce his betrothal to Touya Uchiha." 

Sasuke and Izumi look to each other. Then Michio, who seems just as shocked. 

Izumi looks to Shisui as Sasuke looks to Sakura. 

"I'm sorry," Says Touya. "There seems to have been a misunderstanding here." 

"No," Says the female elder. "Your parents promised you to Michio should you be female or omega." 

Touya whips around to face Sakura and Shisui who has come to stand beside her. There's betrayal on his features. 

"Touya is omega," Itachi's voice quiets the murmuring of the party guests. "And, if I recall correctly, you do not want omega in the genetics of the Uchiha." 

"Kagami's bloodline will be lost should we allow Touya to part from the Clan. It is a valuable line--" 

"No, it isn't!" Says Izumi. "Kagami licked the Sandaime's saggy, sweaty ballsack." 

The elders stare, mouths agape at the vulgarity of the Clan Head's wife. 

"He was a traitor," Says Izumi. "No offense, Shisui." 

"None taken," He says, waving his hand. "I agree." 

"And yet," Says a different elder. This one with sorrow lines that look an awful lot like Itachi's. "It produced Shunshin no Shisui. Our strongest, most reputable member."

There's a soft giggle that escapes from Izumi's throat. "Excuse me?" She whispers. "I think you're confused." 

Shisui huffs a soft laugh as he steps in front of Naoki and Touya, putting himself between them and anything that might transpire. 

The brunette tilts her head one way and then the other, the bones in her neck crack into place. Her eyes stay dark like an abyss, but the twist of her lips and the set of her brow is unnerving. "I think you've forgotten just who you're fucking with."

"You could have been a formidable Konoichi," Says the crone. "But you chose to spend your time chasing the beds of men other than your husband." 

Sasuke takes two steps from Izumi as something dark starts to surface. The Godaime's Apprentice hasn't seen this side of her since their time in the cabin when she'd tried to break Sakura and Shisui up. "Could have been?" She hisses. "I listen to you berate me all day, watch you jack my husband around by the neck as he tries to appease you worthless sacks of flesh." 

Sasuke takes another step away from her. 

"I watch you groom my son so you can do the same to him. You pushed Itachi aside -- Deemed him unworthy as you already had a replacement. And now you want to shackle our children together?" The small strands of hair that frame her face move as though there's a breeze. The smell of ozone fills the room.

"This aside," Says Shisui. "We didn't promise Touya to anyone."

"It's in your marriage contract." 

Sakura watches Izumi's head incrementally tilt forward. The Uchiha's signature gesture before violence. 

Shisui must've seen it too. "Can you show me where?" He says. "Because Sakura and I, both, read it and I don't think we saw it." 

"I knew you would ask," Says the elder with sorrow lines. He withdraws a copy of the parchment from his sleeve. 

Shisui moves to retrieve it. The brunette's fingers twitch as she tracks every tiny move made by the old people in the room. They look at her as though she were an insect.

It baffles Sakura how they could underestimate the woman so easily. The threat of death hangs heavy as she moves to stand beside Shisui. They both peer at the contract. 

Finally, Fugaku comes over, snatches it from them as his Sharingan flares to life. This tells Sakura he had no idea what was afoot. His brings it up to his face, scans over it once. His brow furrows and his lips bow as he scans it a second time -- As if he can't believe what he's reading. He grows tense and his expression is anger as he scans it a third time. "When was this added?" 

"When the paperwork was drawn up. Touya is not a blood relative to Michio. The children will not be inbred--" 

"I didn't authorize this." He says. "Remove it immediately." 

"No." Says the crone. "And there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it." 

"Wanna bet?" Asks Shisui. His voice is friendly. Eyes closed as his head tilts. "Because I'll disembowel you right here." 

"Only if you wish to spend the rest of your life in a jail cell." 

"That would require law enforcement to do something about it," Says Fugaku. His tone is thoughtful when he says, "And it seems, there isn't any evidence to go by." 

The surprise in the room is tangible.

"How about this," Says the old woman. "If the Senju Affiliate wants to continue to mend the bond between Konoha and the Uchiha, she will surrender her son." 

"No one is going to go to war on those grounds," Says Fugaku. "The rift has been closed with leaps and bounds." 

"There are more of us than you think, Fugaku-san. In your shoes, I wouldn't risk it." Turning to Sakura, she says. "Give us the boy, Senju." 

"No." Says Sakura. "You can burn down my village but you will never have my son." 

Itachi stands beside her as they put up a united front.

"Fine," Says the woman. "We'll take it up with Lady Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have passed since Michio's birthday. And the elders still haven't made a move.

Itachi has started to think they realized they couldn't win and left it at that.

He sighs. Tosses his reading glasses on his desk to scrub his face with his palm. There's an omega that's put in a release request because they finally met an alpha they like.

But Itachi hesitates because he doesn't like the alpha. There's something about the potential suitor that makes his instincts urge him to take him out of the program immediately.

But the man has done nothing wrong and by all appearances, is a nice person. Itachi has reasoned that maybe he's so used to the weird, off-brand version of nice that his friends and family carry that an actual nice person makes him uncomfortable. 

Still, Naruto was never off-putting. 

The door slides open as his own alpha steps inside. She's muttering something about, _those damn worthless nurses_ , as she sets one of her garish purple binders on his table. 

"That the bloodwork for Ami?" He asks. 

"No," She says. "Ami completely lost her shit when she saw the needle so I'm going to try again in a while." 

He nods. 

Sakura comes around, pushes his chair back and commandeers his lap. His eyes are tired so he gives them a rest as he puts his forehead on her shoulder blade. 

"You still haven't authorized it," Says Sakura. "It never takes you long to authorize a release." 

"I don't like it," He replies. "Something is off but I can't prove it." 

"You are director here," She says. "You don't have to prove it. Just say no and make new recommendations." 

"What if I'm wrong and merely reading too much into it?" He says. "I would be in error to deprive someone of their happiness." 

"Don't they eventually move to live on their own once you feel they're sufficiently stable?" Asks the pink haired alpha. "You're rarely wrong. And worst comes to worst, they can find the alpha again after they achieve complete independence." 

He leans back, pulls Sakura with him as his arms go around her waist. "Perhaps." 

"This is your world, Itachi. The other omega are just living in it."

She's been saying that a lot lately. Maybe it's his mid-life crises, but he's been second-guessing a lot of his decisions as of late. Menopause is starting to make an unwelcome appearance. It leaves him mildly irritable and unsure just exactly how he wants things around him.

Sakura and Shisui have been exuberantly patient. Always happy to adjust the thermostat or bring him an extra blanket. The curly haired alpha doesn't even complain when he wants space after sex. 

And he's wanted a lot of space. 

Not from Shisui as a whole, there's just something about his face after intimacy that makes Itachi want to punch him. He doesn't understand it, himself. 

"Let's take a break," Says Sakura. "You've been working too hard and I know you haven't eaten lunch yet." 

His sheepish silence is enough of an answer as she stands and takes his hand. She leads him down halls and through corridors.

He's unsurprised that he's led to Ichiraku. Naruto and Sasuke are already there. 

"Where's Mimi?" Asks Shisui as he sits between Sakura and Sasuke. 

"She was specifically asked for out in Suna," Says the Clan Head. "It doesn't sit right with me, but a job is a job." 

Shisui frowns. "Didn't they take her off roster years ago with that, _woman's place is in the kitchen_ bullshit?" 

"I know," Says Sasuke. "It's fucking weird but she was kind of stoked to go -- considering she feels like you've overshadowed her achievements." 

Shisui pushes his ramen away from himself. Leans back in his chair. "She knows I'm only slightly higher in caliber. It's never been an issue. She's always been my backup for this reason."

"Maybe she's done being your backup," Says the raven haired Uchiha as he turns back to his ramen. 

Shisui shrugs. He looks like there's more sitting on his tongue to be said but he instead chooses to go back to his own meal. "How's Michio handling it?" 

Shisui had been almost as invested in Sasuke's son as he had been with his own. If it weren't for the undeniable features he shared with Sasuke, Itachi would have suspected Shisui to have fathered the boy instead. 

"Izumi's been in rut," Says Sasuke. "So he's relieved to get some peace and quiet."

Itachi makes a mental note that Shisui and Sakura would be starting theirs soon, too. The bigger alpha was still platonically bonded to Izumi, but had started cycling with Sakura -- A testament to how long they'd been together.

"How long will she be gone?" Asks a familiar voice as he sits at the table with them. 

Akifumi had been the only one to stay when Izumi stopped wiping her partners. They've had a tentative romance for some time and he'd worked hard to make friends with Sasuke who was, initially, skeptical. 

Itachi notes the time, kisses Sakura on the head and Shisui on the mouth. A strong arm circles him at the hips. "Already?" 

"There's an intake I can't miss." He says. If he's honest, there's too many people and Ino is set to arrive with her omega and children any minute and he wants to be in his quiet office.

The Yamanaka trio are aware they can drop by his office at any time anyway. 

Reluctantly, Shisui lets go. Pouts as he watches Itachi leave.

He stops by his office to grab files belonging to the omega at intake and pauses when he sees his son -- Well, Shisui's son. But neither of them really care too much about details -- hovering at his desk. 

"Touya? Okaa and Chichue are both at the--" 

"I needed to talk to _you_." 

Itachi cocks his head a little. Walks around the desk to grab his files but upon closer inspection, the pink haired omega has wet eyes and red, splotchy cheeks. 

It's obvious to Itachi that they're going to have to do intake without him. 

He places the files back down. "Are you okay?" 

He's trembling when he tackles the older omega in a tight hug. His head knocks against Itachi's sternum and the dark haired man is at a loss, strokes his wet hair softly.

He picks up the smell of an alpha but he can't place where he's scented it before. The person is on the tip of his tongue but it won't come to the forefront of his mind. "Touya," He says, "What happened?" 

The boy shivers. Sniffles and Itachi takes to rubbing where he can reach on the younger omega's back. 

He doesn't know how long they stand there, Touya gasping agonized breaths with occasional sniffles. "Please d-don't tell Chichue and Okaa." 

"For now, I won't," Says Itachi. He'll eventually have to come clean, but they have time. 

"Kimi-chan invited Michio and I over to her house for breakfast. Chichue said I shouldn't go but I _did_. I did and I shouldn't have!" 

"Your father isn't going to be upset about breakfast," Says the older man. He's thoroughly perplexed. Touya never wanted to disappoint his blood father, but he'd never reacted this way. Shisui might tell him to listen better next time, but he certainly wasn't going to lose his shit over this. 

"I-I started to not feel well. Michio didn't, either. So she told us to sleep it off in the guest room and-a-a-and--" He shudders, gags and Itachi has seconds to try to calm down the boy. 

He picks up a manilla folder, fans him with it. "It's okay. It's okay," He says. "What do you mean you didn't feel well?" Itachi knows exactly what's happened but he wants to be totally sure.

"I was really hot," He says. "And didn't feel right in my skin -- I can't explain it!" He says as he tangles his fingers in his own curly hair. "It's wrong! It's all fucking wrong!" 

"Are you still feeling this way?" 

"No," Says Touya. "I took a shower and it went away." 

"Did Kimi give you anything that tasted off?" He asks. "Heats tend to last much longer than a few hours and don't abate after bathing." 

He shakes his head. 

"Come with me," Says Itachi as he grabs the files for the omega at intake. They go to the infirmary and he hands the information to the his assistant who's in charge of medicine distribution. "Take these, please." 

"Of course!" She says as she accepts the files and disappears down the hall. 

He unlocks the door to the room that houses their medications, scans the shelves and names quickly before snatching a small box from the shelf. He pockets it. The door is locked back up, he's signed out the medication, and they're leaving as the assistant is returning. 

"Everything alright?" She asks. 

"Everything is fine. Could you tell Masako to keep an eye on things?" He says. "I have a family emergency and need to be gone for about a week." 

"We've got it, Itachi-sama," She says. "I hope your family is okay." 

"They will be," He replies as he guides Touya down the hall. 

"What are we going to do?" Asks the boy. 

"You and I are going to take a little trip to Ame," He says. "And when we get back, we're going to tell Okaa and Chichue what happened. So pack up." 

He parts ways with Shisui's son once they're out of the facility. Teleports to the Uchiha district before going straight to Sasuke's house. "Michio?" He calls. 

There's a shifting in one of the back rooms and Itachi goes to meet him. "Michio," He says again. "You and I need to talk." 

The boy is terrified, tears stream down his face as he's wrapped in his parent's blanket. "I didn't mean to! I didn't--" 

"I know," Says Itachi. "I know. I came because I need you to tell me what happened." 

He hides his face in his hands as he says, "I hurt Touya. I hurt him so bad." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know," Whimpers the raven haired child. "It just happened. I couldn't stop." 

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asks. 

Michio nods. "Then Touya and I started feeling weird." 

"I don't think it was your fault," Says Itachi as he tries to figure out the _how_ and _why_.

They wait for Sasuke to return. Itachi doesn't want to leave his nephew alone as he could be a suicide risk. 

Finally, his Otouto comes home. "Aniki? Didn't you have work?" 

He pulls Sasuke into another room. Speaks lowly when he says, "Kimi drugged Michio and Touya." 

Eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, the younger Uchiha says, "Why would she do that?" 

"Michio is an alpha who isn't used to being in rut," Itachi continues. His brother's eyes start to grow wide. "The drug temporarily triggered their reproductive cycles." 

"You," Starts Sasuke. He cuts himself off, takes a hitching breath. "No." 

"Touya has a bitemark on his shoulder." 

"No," The alpha hisses again. "No." 

And Itachi waits for the Clan Head to calm down. 

Finally, Sasuke says, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Comfort your son who thinks it's all his fault." Says Itachi. "I'm going to confront Kimi." 

"So you don't blame Michio?" He asks. 

Itachi shakes his head. "If he were older and had been in rut a few times, yes. But he's new to it." 

xXx 

He's a little too aggressive when he slaps the keys out of her hand. 

Her eyes are wide for a split second before returning back to a friendly demeanor. "Omega-san. It's nice to see you." 

He doesn't bother with the blatant insult. "Why did you force Michio on Touya?" 

"There's no force," She says. "They were sleepy after breakfast. Neither of them had slept well the night before. Touya initiated something with Michio and then got upset because he didn't wait until marriage." 

"Bullshit," Hisses Itachi. 

"You of all people should know how mercurial omega are. Especially a new one." 

"Mercurial?" He asks. "An omega who doesn't want to have a bond forced on them is _mercurial_?" 

She's too calm when she bends down to grab her house keys but he kicks them off the stoop. 

"Listen, omega," She says. "He said it was rape because now he's used goods and the Main House might not accept him anymore--" 

Several other Uchiha come to ask Kimi if she's okay from her place in the dirt. He can tell her jaw is broken from his fist. "When I'm done with you," He tells her, "You're going to wish you were dead." 

She drops into the arms of a woman next to her, eyes rolling back as he wraps her in Tsukuyoumi. He'll be back for information from her later. 

In the meantime, he goes home and starts packing.

Touya has already finished.

He writes a note for Sakura that Konan has called on him. 

"What are you doing?" Asks Naoki as he pokes his head from his bedroom. "Are you guys going on a trip without me?" 

"Touya and I are." Itachi says. 

"You can come," Says Naoki's half-brother. "But don't ask me any fucking questions and don't tell Okaa and Chichue." 

The dark haired man waves him off. "Be ready in twenty. I don't have a lot of time."

As if aware of his return, a paper doll stands at the center of their dining table. He'd missed it when he came inside as he'd been preoccupied. It crinkles loudly when he walks past again and he wonders what Konan needs him for.

He offers his hand to the small creation and it leaps into his palm, climbs to his shoulder. It makes an excited gesture, an up throwing of arms and shifting of legs. 

"This is probably the last time I'll come," He tells the doll. "I'm getting too old to travel as much as I did." 

The doll puts its handless arms on its hips as if to argue. 

"I'm ready," Says Naoki. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they make it to Ame, Itachi has Touya take the contents of the box he signed out from the facility. He's a little concerned that they've wasted too much time for the emergency contraceptive to be effective, but he wanted to get the pink haired omega out of the sight of his parents before taking the next steps.

Naoki is curious but doesn't ask questions -- A stipulation for Touya accepting his company.

The villagers are excited to see him. Ask him if he's seen their God or Angel. He assures them that both are fine as there is no Konan without Pein and the woman had contacted him earlier in the day to return.

He steps into the base and is instantly hit with bittersweet nostalgia.

"What is this place?" Asks Naoki. "It's like a secret villain base."

Itachi chuckles as they wander further down the halls and into the main room. Sasori and Deidara are discussing routes.

"Where's Konan?" Asks Itachi.

"She and Nagato left to handle some weird guy in a swirly mask, un." Says the blonde. "But that was three days ago and they haven't come back."

He looks to the paper doll and its featureless head turns to him. "Perhaps they'll return soon."

The doll crinkles, makes a strange warbling noise as it wavers.

"Sounds important," Says Sasori. "Why she called on you and not us is beyond me but I'm busy anyway."

"Deidara," Says Itachi. "Are you in heat?"

He side-eyes the other omega. "Konan hit menopause, un. She needed someone to do the job she couldn't anymore."

Itachi can tell the blonde is far from pleased that he drew the short straw. He approaches the ex-Iwa nin, leans to whisper in his ear. "Can you keep an eye on the kids? Konan is obviously in distress but I've just given Touya an emergency contraceptive."

"I got you, un." He says. "What are companion omega for, after all?"

He snorts. "We haven't been companions for some time."

Turning to his sons, he says. "Stay with Deidara. I have something I have to handle but it won't take too long."

"Which one is that?!" Complains Naoki as Itachi brushes past them.

He follows the doll's directions carefully and she leads him to a half-circle carved out of a section of mountains.

He's perplexed about what they were doing in Earth Country, but he covers his chakra and slows his steps. Activates his sharingan as he watches for enemies.

At the back of the wall, lies Nagato. There's spikes of earth around him and coming out of the wall above him and Itachi is a little off kilter to find that Ame's God hasn't been impaled. 

He tries to see into the canyon that connects and curves away from the basin they're in. "Where's Konan?" He asks the paper doll. 

But she has dropped from his shoulder, floated to the ground a few feet behind him as her use -- And the chakra implanted into it by the female omega -- has run out. 

"Itachi-san?" Husks the red head. "How did you find us?" 

He can tell the older omega is barely clinging to life and it clicks into place why he'd been sent for. 

Sakura. They needed Sakura. 

"Konan sent for me," He says. 

"You know where she is?" Asks Nagato. He opens his eye lids and Itachi feels nauseated when he sees empty sockets. Someone has taken his Rinnegan. 

"I don't," He says. "I thought she was with you." 

The older man's breath hitches. "She was. But she went after the one who took my eyes. I told her to stop but," He sighs. "You know Konan." 

"She may not have gone far. I'll try to find her," He says. He peers around the basin. Decides to brave it into the canyon and around the bend. The wind blows and small, square sheafs of paper summersault and twirl along the ground, towards the basin. 

And he tries not to feel anything at all as he comes to the nook she's tucked into. She's impaled on one of the spikes jutting from the side of the canyon, throat slashed open. Most of the paper, stuck to her skin like armour, has dropped away. Some of it stays. Dark, dried blood keeps it in place. 

She doesn't look like she did when she was alive so part of him insists that this cannot be Konan. His rational side reminds him that she's been dead for days. 

She knew she didn't have a chance. 

She'd called on him to save her partner. Selfless to the end. 

He returns to Nagato. "I found her." 

"Tell me," He says. "Tell me she's alive." 

Itachi's voice is thick when he says, "She isn't." 

"Of course she wouldn't be," He says. "She never listened to me. I don't understand why she would never--" Ame's God cuts himself off. "Thank you." 

"How do you want to be moved?" The dark haired man asks. "Do you know what injuries you have?" 

"Unfortunately," Says the wounded omega. "There is no me without Konan. I cannot imagine a life without her. Leave me something to end this existence when you go." 

"I don't remember the two of you being bonded." Says Itachi. 

"Companions," He says. "We had the same alpha." 

Confused, the Uchiha says, "Jiraiya?" 

"Gods no." Laughs the red head. It degenerates into wet coughing. "Yahiko. When he died, his body became the vessel for Pein." 

Which explained some things but not others.

"I'm done, Itachi-san. Tell Sasori he's in charge." 

"What about Kakuzu or Kisame?" Asks the other omega. 

"I won't have an alpha running my organization," Says Nagato. "We don't do things by dynamic, but this is one of the times we do." 

"I'll let him know," Says the Uchiha as he picks up the paper doll that would no longer rise on its own. Upon flipping it over, he finally sees the blood speckled on the back. 

He'd taken them for granted. Thought of them as invincible. 

"Could you tell me who did this?" Asks Itachi. 

"Madara," Says Nagato. "Uchiha Madara." 

xXx 

Itachi doesn't have time to share grief with Ame as they express their loss of God and Angel. 

The six blonde paths are reduced to ashes, released to the wind. 

He sits with Touya as the boy goes through painful cramping and bleeding. Tends to him as best he can.

Naoki is restlessly pacing. It's getting on his father's nerves. "Sit, Nao." 

"No," Snaps the green eyed boy. "The room reeks, the Akatsuki are weirdos, and some asshole killed your friends." 

"Reeks?" Asks Touya. "Why are you bitching while _I'm_ dying?" 

Naoki huffs. "You aren't dying, Tou." 

"You try having a chemically induced removal of your uterine lining." Says the pink haired boy. "Then come back and bitch at me." 

Naoki growls as he approaches. "Touya, I swear--" 

Itachi's hand comes up, gently nudges the younger boy back. "Calm down." 

He isn't sure what started their fighting in the first place, but he thinks it was some time before this moment. 

"Everything is literally always about Touya," Says Naoki. 

"Christ, Naoki!" Hisses the omega like Itachi isn't sitting next to him. "Our parents are losing their shit because everyone thought I was going to be an alpha but I turned out to be a fuckin breeder." 

Naoki's expression darkens and they both look to Itachi. 

He could be mad. He could berate Shisui's bastard of a son. Instead he says, "Scary, isn't it?"

Touya's expression is contrite. "Yes," He says. 

His half-brother socks him before Itachi can stop it. Hadn't expected the younger boy to lash out. 

"Naoki!" Snaps Itachi. 

"He called you a breeder!" 

"He's expressing stress because he, too, is an omega."

"And what about me?" Says Naoki. "Does he get to call _me_ a breeder?" 

"No," Says Itachi. "But I don't think you're an omega anyway." 

His son gives him a quizzical look. "What?" 

"If you were an omega, Touya's scent wouldn't bother you. But because you're an alpha and he's your brother, you can't stand him." 

The boys share a glance. 

"It's ironic," Says Itachi. "I should have expected that. He's about to start a heat cycle in response to the uterine tissue being disposed of. The reason he smells potent to you is to prevent inbreeding."

There's something like relief in Naoki's expression and while Itachi's feelings are slightly hurt by both of his children, he tries to be sympathetic. Being an omega is a curse all on its' own. 

It wasn't as though he had hoped to have omega children. The younger boy had been an accident. The condom broke while Sakura was in rut and she -- in the height of her reproductive cycle -- hadn't let him pull out.

Worse yet, it had been Shisui that wanted another baby and he'd beaten his alpha to the punch.

Both boys turn their gaze to the doorway as an alpha comes to stand in it. His hair has grey and white flecks, he's battle worn. 

Itachi still finds him very attractive. 

"Took me too long to find you," Says Kisame. "You don't have a scent anymore." 

"Menopause," Says Itachi. "It started prematurely due to my hysterectomy." 

Kisame just hums in reply.

"Who is this?" Asks Naoki with narrowed eyes.

"Your dad's boyfriend," Says Kisame. His tone implies it's a joke but neither of them find it funny. 

Itachi chuckles but shakes his head. "Don't get me in trouble," He says. "Their humor is dry and they don't understand anything other than biting sarcasm." 

"Is that from you or Sakura?" Samehada's wielder asks. 

"An unfortunate mixture of both." 

He acts like he's joking when he says, "Should have stayed with me. Our babies would have had a decent sense of humor." 

Itachi rolls his eyes. 

"Wait," Says Naoki. "Is this still a joke? Because he sounds serious." 

"Dry," Sighs Kisame. 

"I'm still dying," Complains Touya. 

The older Uchiha wraps an arm around him, pulls him closer. "Would you happen to have a compress?" He asks the bigger man. 

"He okay?" 

"Not particularly but we're making the best of it." 

Kisame disappears down the hall. Returns after what Itachi thinks is at least ten minutes. "Making the best of things is a skill you've always had." 

"I suppose," Says Itachi as he accepts the compress, presses it against the younger Uchiha's stomach.


End file.
